Whiskey Lullaby
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: We laid her next to him beneath the willow While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby ---One-Shot Songfic---


**Hi! I'm back with more angst. In one-shot form! I'm not telling the pairing. Figure it out for yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure in any way, shape, or form. I also don't own the song "Whiskey Lullaby" performed by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss.**

**-X-**

---_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget_---

He watched them kiss from across the room, jealousy and anger filling him.

They were flaunting it, flaunting everything he so desperately wanted. He stormed out of the room, up to his room.

She'd broken his heart many times before. He ached to hold her, and he finally gave up.

What was the use? He'd never have her. All he could do was watch her being happy with his best friend. He picked up the bottle, drinking straight from it.

He wanted to forget her. Forever.

--- _We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_---

Why couldn't he forget her? He took another drink, the bottle was only half empty. He had never been able to get drunk enough to forget her.

Why did she have to haunt him? He stared at the picture on his dresser of the happy couple. He angrily kicked it off the nightstand, the frame falling to the floor, the glass shattering.

He took another long drink, ignoring the churning sensation in his stomach.

--- _Until the night_---

He stumbled over to the desk, tears falling freely down his face. He scribbled a note, his handwriting hardly legible because of the alcohol. He tore the note of the pad of paper. It took all of his strength to walk the three steps to his bed.

----- _He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_-----

He grabbed the bottle off the nightstand, his hands shaking as it became harder to breathe. He took the last drink, and the empty bottle slipped from his grip, shattering on the hardwood floor. He fell face down into the pillow, her name being the last word to ever cross his lips.

-X-

---_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_---

She ran her hand across the top of the smooth wooden box, trembling. She remembered finding him face down on his bed, a tear-stained note clutched in his cold hands. She had known who the note was meant for.

She watched the grave diggers lower the box into the ground by the tall willow tree. She turned away as the rain began to fall, mingling with the tears on her cheeks.

-X-

---_ The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath _---

The guilt had changed her. She blamed herself for his death. She knew it was her fault he'd killed himself.

She took another drink, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her husband came in the room and she hid the bottle beneath the bed. She tried to hide the smell on her breath.

---_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_---

She stared down at his picture, wanting to make things right again. She took her final drink, crying harder. She threw the bottle against the wall. No one could make it right. No one.

---_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_---

She fell to her knees, scooping up a piece of broken glass. She squeezed it in her hand, screaming as the jagged edge cut into her palm. She crawled over to the bed, trembling violently.

---_ We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_  
_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_ ---_  
_

She collapsed onto the bed, grabbing the picture frame. She gently touched it, the blood from her hands mixing with tears. She clutched frame to her chest, burying her face in the pillow. She knew her husband would find the note. She asked to be buried beside the one she'd lost so many years ago. She gasped, taking her final breath.

His name was the last word to ever cross her lips.

---_ While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_ ---

**Review?**


End file.
